


Repair

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: Bad news from the zones [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s fucked up Party.” The other said slowly. “Like….keeping infection out of this is going to be hard. Really hard. He’s missing a whole piece of his side. Fucker’s a god damn fighter.”</p><p>Patching up Kobra and Jet after a run in with Executioners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Broadcast, if that helps.

They pulled into the diner lot as the sun rose over the mountains, already casting shadows and light across the ground, Ghoul sighed, glad they made it back at least. Climbing up and taking the helmet from Jet, tossing it into the diner lightly and listening to it hit the ground and roll away. Which alright he hasn’t checked it over to make sure it was unusable before chucking it but he needed it out of the way to help Jet and Poison out. He opened the passenger door looking Jet over.

“Can you still stand?” He looked at the wounds, they’d tossed him a rag on the way back and he was pressing it against the worst one. 

“Yeah yeah, help with the Kid.” He grunted, slowly climbing up and out of the way. Hobbling inside and Jet watched him making sure he made it inside alright before turning to pull the seats down and help Poison get the Kid out. 

“How’s he doing?” He asked, their leader had been silent the whole ride back, and everytime he glanced in the mirror he saw him looking down, right at his brother, fingers running over his hair and whispering something to him neither could hear. Poison shifted helping move the younger, wincing at the soft gasps of pain let out, knowing there was nothing they could do to get him out without hurting him a little. His whole body looked injured at this point, it had to happen. 

“He was fine.” He grunted, ignoring the blood stains and helping Ghoul get his brother out of the back, climbing out to help carry him inside. “Breathing strong, we need to get these cleaned and wrapped before he can get some kind of infection.” That would be death out here, the only antibiotics being from Battery City, and they would be dead on the outskirts. Jet had slumped down into the armchair and the two moved over to his cot in the corner, pressed against Poisons dumping his body there as careful as they could manage. 

“Go clean up Jet.” Ghoul said, kneeling on the bed already cutting away at the torn and bloody fabric. Poison looked hesitant to leave his brothers side, holding onto his hand and looking between Kobra and Ghoul. “Go. You don’t want to see this, I know you don’t. Help Jet patch himself up, I’m right here you can see him from there.” Poison nodded, because fuck Ghoul was right he didn’t want to peel away the clothing and see the wounds up close. See his brothers wounds and have to stitch the skin together. Just seeing the blood was making him sick. He moved over to Jet smiling at the other and patting a non injured spot on him.

“Hey, let's get you cleaned up and to bed huh?” He wanted to ask what happened, but he was pretty sure Jet told the whole thing in the car already, that he could ask Ghoul about it later. He moved over finding something to clean the wounds, making a mental list of some of the stuff he was using so they could restock sometime. He doubted they’d find much more however, most of it was stolen and used in the first months.

“I’m sorry.” Jet said, voice soft as Poison cleaned away at his wounds, the redhead looked up, frowning and confused. Shouldn’t he apologize for making the pain worse or something? Why was Jet apologizing to him. “For...for not protecting him out there. You trusted me with him to do this run and we ended up not only way out where we weren’t suppose to be but...I almost got him killed.” Poison sighed, shaking his head as he slowly moved cleaning, and patching up here and there making sure to clean all but not use the supplies on everything. 

“Kobra may have Kid in his name, but he’s not a Kid. He’s a Killjoy just like all of us, and probably more violent than all of us combined. He’s in charge of himself, you guys ended up there….stuff happened….I don’t blame you for anything Jet, and even if he…” His voice choked up, trying to push past it, just the thought even. “He died. Even if he was dead, I would never blame you. Korse is to blame and no one else. “Your job when you go out with him isn’t to babysit him. It’s to be his partner. Yeah he’s my little brother….I want him to be safe. But...but no ones in charge of him. His actions are his own.” He wants to protect Kobra, of course he does. He’d rather the younger never left the diner ever, never had to fire the gun or be under gunfire. But that’s just not the world they live in, there’s no way Kobra would sit around waiting for them to come back. He’d rather the younger be beside them then on his own. 

“Thanks.” Jet mumbled and Poison shrugged. He didn’t need to be thanked for the truth. He worked slowly patching the other up and leaning back, nodding at his work and climbing up. 

“Get some rest Jet.” He whispered, and the other just groaned in reply fumbling over to his cot. He turned back, surprised he wasn’t constantly checking on Ghoul in the corner while he worked on his brother. He had the right idea distracting him with Jet. He wiped his hands off on a rag and moved over sighing when he got close. All his clothes were gone, and in place were bandages. Most already tinted pink in some areas, Ghoul was working on a cut on the other’s leg looking up when Poison moved over.

“He’s fucked up Party.” The other said slowly. “Like….keeping infection out of this is going to be hard. Really hard. He’s missing a whole piece of his side. Fucker’s a god damn fighter.” His eyes fell on the wound on the side, it had been bleeding the most in the car. Warm and slippery against his fingers. “His legs pretty bad too, but...it’s all surface. He doesn’t have a concussion but his foreheads got some deep cuts. Besides that. Lot’s of burns, cuts, bruises, and chunks of skin ripped away….It’s all gonna heal...but he’s going to be hurting a long time before then.” The if he didn’t get an infection didn’t need to be said. Infections killed slowly, fevers and poison spreading through the body slowly before they just gave out. Mercy was almost, and a strong emphasis on almost, needed when it came to them. Poison’s not sure he could watch his brother slowly die on a cot in the corner, but he also doesn’t know if he could okay a gun to the head. “I’m almost done if you want to find me a change of clothes, and some clothes for yourself.” 

He nodded, stepping away and changing into some ratty old clothes shoved away in a bin, grabbing some more of his own clothes for his brother. Might as well keep them baggy and loose. Off the wounds. “Were gonna need more medical supplies.” He set the clothes down, wiping at his face with a heavy sigh. 

“I’ll go see Doc tomorrow, see if he’s heard any whispers.” Jet offered, helping the other slip the shirt onto Kobra. Good enough for now, tugging the blanket over him with a yawn. “Let’s get some sleep though it’s...it’s been a very long night.” He could say that again, climbing over his brother to flop onto his cot next to his. Waving at Ghoul goodnight and watching the other shut all the blinds dropping them into darkness. There was enough light to see the pale face of the younger next to him and he breathed, finding the thin wrist under the blanket and wrapping his fingers around it. Feeling the thumping under his fingers and letting it lull him into sleep. 

He woke up dragged from sleep to Ghoul moving around, whispering to Jet about something and swearing occasionally. Normally he’d be the first awake but he guessed the night just exhausted him, looking over at Kobra watching him breathe for a moment reassuring himself the living part wasn’t a dream and he was waking to a nightmare before he sat up. Groaning lightly and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Hey sleeping beauty’s awake.” Ghoul teased, a mug at his lips as he looked at the other. “We made you coffee in hopes the smell would cause you to arise from your eternal slumber.” He added, Jet was sitting next to him laughing softly with his fingers pressing against a wound on his shoulder. 

“Fuck you guys.” He hissed climbing up from the cot being careful not to bump into Kobra as he did. “Did you get a hold of doc?” He yawned arching his back slightly and feeling it pop. Jet nodded.

“He was surprised as hell to hear from me, told him Kobra was still kicking to. He already did a broadcast about that...didn’t wait very long….he said he’ll put some feelers out on the move for anyone with anything medical. I told him we were willing to pay as much carbons as we had, and in labor if it came down to it.” Which Poison was fine with, they did shipment runs for Chow when they didn’t have the Carbon’s to pay for food. They could do it for medical, though one would probably be incredibly more expensive than the other. “Ghoul found our painkillers, there’s only about four though so...we might wanna use them lightly.” 

Poison shook his head holding the mug for a moment and watching Kobra sleep on the cot. A twisted knot in his stomach that wasn’t going to go away until his brother opened his eyes, said something, anything to tell him he was okay had made a home there, and every moment it felt like it was tighter the more Kobra slept without waking. “He won’t want them you know that.” What they needed more was bandages, clean and sterile ones, stuff to clean wounds. Fucking even one packet of antibacterial ointment, he’d trade his gun for it if it came down to needing it. “Let’s rest, do shop stuff. We won’t do a raid until you're well enough to safely keep the fort.” Really not much else they could do, they never did things alone, and he wasn’t going to leave two injured at a location labeled a Killjoy hideout. It’ll give Ghoul time to work on his stupid gun project to. 

He busied himself around the place, washing the bloody clothes, tossing things into the box to sell for anything they could get when they had the chance. Mindless little tasks around the place until Lunch rolled around the three of them talking about Ghoul’s gun project and Jet’s Zone observations while eating. Ghoul tossed him some bandages after lunch saying they needed to change them to keep the wound clean and he breathed out harsh and fast moving over to the cot. He’d moved now and again but never a lot, and never awake. Tugging the shirt off slowly he unclipped the bandages, getting Ghoul to help him get the taller to sit up while he unraveled them and the stitches were messy, spiraling out, bleeding where the skin was too broken to even go back together. Fucking Ghoul was playing it down his whole fucking side was just...he swallowed hard wrapping him back up and checking the others before slumping down at the end of the cot. Ghoul gathering the bloody bandages to toss out, or use in the fire. He rubbed at his face resting his elbows on his knees and sitting for a minute. 

A hand thumped into his thigh, and he startled out of thought, looking down at half lidded green eyes and a pinched expression. Kobra let out a shuddering breath his fingers moving the best they could and Poison caught it squeezing tight, and feeling the other squeeze back. “I’ve got you.” He whispered, using his other hand to push the blonde bangs out of the younger's face.

“Gee.” His voice was rough, and full of nothing but pain. He wasn’t ready for that name, wasn’t ready to hear it in that tone. Couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been even called Gerard, and knew the last time Kobra had ever called him Gee was the night their parents were killed. 

“I’ve got you.” He repeated. “Your safe, Jet’s safe...I know it hurts...I know it does...but all we’ve got is those pills.” He shook his head slowly, with a lot of effort and Poison couldn’t help but laugh weakly. “I know I know, that’s what I told the other guys. I’m sure it hurts. A fucking lot, but is everything else okay? Head and vision hearing?” Kobra nodded and he relaxed, the knot loosening and letting him feel a little more at ease. “Get some more rest alright kid?” The hand tightened and he held back tighter, holding until the other relaxed. 

“He okay?” He looked up, Ghoul and Jet were watching from the bar anxious. 

“Yeah yeah...he’s hurting but...but he’s okay.” He’s okay. He repeated to himself, climbing up to continue with distracting himself around the shop. 


End file.
